


Hammock

by I_love_my_cats



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_my_cats/pseuds/I_love_my_cats
Summary: Tatsumayo share a hammock
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	Hammock

**Author's Note:**

> 50TH TATSUMAYO FIC YAHOOOO  
> It's short and boring and bad but I don't feel like working on this anymore hkbbckbeckneicbice
> 
> Edit: this is no longer the 50th fic. One of them is GONE😭😭😭

"Cozy?" 

Mayoi nodded against Tatsumi's chest as he pulled him down closer. His arms were stuffed into Tatsumi's unzipped jacket and thoughtfully twined around his soft frame, his sweater being the only barrier between Mayois arms and Tatsumi's skin. The inside of Tatsumi's jacket was so warm and cozy, and Tatsumi almost on top of him was like a weighted blanket-- other than the actual blanket they were cuddled under-- that could rid all his anxieties and stress, but also protected him from the bitter winter air that attempted to penetrate the hammock. 

Tatsumi's arms wrapped around his beloved's slender frame, gently rubbing his hands up and down Mayois back to soothe him. Mayoi felt himself melting into his touch, He could feel relaxation trickling down his body like warm water wherever Tatsumi's hand met Mayois body, and he could feel that same relaxation rise throughout his body like hot steam.

Feeling the warmth of each other's bodies, hearing their gentle breathing and feeling each other's heart beat was enough to fill them with euphoria, and as they lay in that hammock, they pay no attention to the freezing climate of the landscape surrounding them. The cloudy sky left the inside of the hammock dark and shady, like they were back in their shared bed at night, falling asleep cuddled with the love of their life. It was like a shared cocoon; Like they were in their own little world isolated from the wintery landscape around them, like they were the only people on earth. The white noise from the constant rush of the nearby river added to the sleepy atmosphere, only being penetrated by the gentle pitter of squirrels scattering up trees, or the occasional branch snapping from the weight of too much snow. In this moment it felt like their hearts were beating in sync, like they were one single organism, a pupa in their chrysalis waiting until spring to emerge. Right now they were in their complete metamorphosis, their yoga nidra. From the outside, unless you saw the two pairs of shoes neatly placed underneath, you would never guess there were two people in the hammock, and at this point it felt like neither of them would be willing to leave the warmth of each other until the welcoming heat of spring. Right here in this moment, this is where they wanted to be. With Mayoi in Tatsumi's arms, and Tatsumi in his. This is where they belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> The original title was gonna be complete metamorphosis and I wrote a really weird 2nd chapter that related more to that name... uhhhhh... ahahaha....


End file.
